After the screams
by llam-mujerdefuego
Summary: ¿Que ocurrió cuando la puerta del baño se cerró? TERMINADO
1. Vuelta al despertar

Este es mi primer fanfic. Espero que dejeis reviews para saber que os ha parecido, si es que alguien lo lee xD

English: If you want to read this fanfic in english you can traduce it in Click on "Translate" and paste the URL.

AFTER THE SCREAMS – CHAPTER 1

Adam despertó. Volvió a sentir lo que había sentido horas atrás, cuando despertó por primra vez en ese extraño baño. A oscuras, le costó recordar cómo había llegado allí. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, ni cuánto tiempo le quedaba de vida. Lo único que podía recordar era el ruido de la puerta del baño cerrándose. No conseguía ver el reloj del baño que había puesto Jigsaw para que vieran cuanto quedaba para que su macabro juego terminara. Suponia que ya había terminado, pero todavía podía intentar encontrar la forma de huir. Tenía que pensar una manera de salir de allí, y rápido.

A tientas, reconoció el cadáver del extraño hombre llamado Zep al lado suyo. ¿Cómo podía haber ayudado a Jigsaw en su plan¿Cuántas personas sería capaz de matar y cuántas vidas podría romper para salvar su vida? Mucha gente haría lo que fuera para sobrevivir. Ese enfermero lo había demostrado. Buscó algo que le sirviera en ese momento, aunque dudó de que fuera a encontrar algo. Buscó un móvil que funcionara o una llave. Extrañamente, halló en uno de los bolsillos lo que menos se esperaba encontrar y, a la vez, lo que más anhelaba. Una linterna.

Encendió la linterna. Funcionaba perfectamente, pero no sabía cuánta batería le quedaba, así que decidió ir rápido. Por un momento pensó en Lawrence. Esperaba que estuviera bien y que le pudiera ayudar, aunque sus esperanzas se desvanecían poco a poco. Siguió buscando a su alrededor algo que le ayudara a escapar. Sin esperarlo, encontró una cinta. Era pequeña y una etiqueta decía: PONLA. No estaba seguro si era la misma cinta que había encontrado antes en su bolsillo pero, para asegurarse, decidió coger la grabadora de Zep para escucharla. Encontró la grabadora rápidamente, sacó la cinta que había dentro, puso dentro la nueva y le dió al play.

Bueno aquí se queda el primer capítulo. Es corto pero todos mis capítulos van a ser así xD. Dejen reviews!


	2. Buscando ayuda

Aquí estoy de nuevo escribiendo la historia. Estos días estoy bastante inspirada xD.

AFTER THE SCREAMS – CHAPTER 2

Lawrence se encontraba arrastrándose por el suelo de una calle que parecía conducir a unas alcantarillas. Notaba como la sangre salía de su pierna. Hace unos instantes había tenido que cortarse el pie para poder salvar a su familia, pero no sabía si eso le había servido de mucho, ya que tal vez su familia estuviera muerta… No quiso pensar en ello, pero una lágrima brotó de su ojo. Debía darse prisa para no morir desangrado y abandonar a su mujer y a su hija.

A diez metros de él, vio como un cadáver cobraba forma. Tal vez tuviera algo que le sirviera para avisar a alguien de donde se encontraba. Arrastrándose lo más rápido que pudo, casi sin fuerzas, se acercó al hombre que yacía delante de él. Lo reconoció perfectamente: era el detective Tapp, aunque ya no trabajaba para la policía. Ver a su compañero de trabajo y amigo morir le hizo perder la razón. Tapp había intentado inculparle en los juegos que había estado llevando a cabo Jigsaw, incluso después de que la policía le echara. Parecía haberse propuesto amargarle la vida.

Empezó a registrar en los bolsillos de Tapp, sin encontrar mucho: una cartera, una pistola (Lawrence se la quedó por si la necesitaba), y, por fin, el esperado teléfono móvil. Cuando se disponía a llamar, oyó una puerta cerrarse y, de fondo, le llegaban unos gritos no muy audibles. Debía darse prisa, pues unos pasos se acercaban. Guardó el móvil, e intentó esconderse en alguna parte. Pero no tenía tiempo, tenía que hacer algo más ingenioso, aunque fuera peligroso.

Cuando los pasos se acercaron a él, hizo lo mejor que se le pasó por la mente: hacerse el muerto.

Fin del capítulo 2. Parece que la historia no avanza pero creo que en los próximos capítulos estará más interesante ;). REVIEWS!


	3. Al otro lado del baño

Aquí el capítulo 3. He tardado bastante en ponerlo porque decidí escribir todo el fanfic junto para no liarme

Gracias Olympia-mg por leer mi fanfic, he hecho los capítulos un poco más largos ;)

**AFTER THE SCREAMS – CHAPTER 3**

"Hola de nuevo Adam. Has encontrado la cinta que te puede ayudar a salir de aquí. Tu objetivo en el juego era mantenerte vivo, y lo has conseguido. Ahora tienes la última oportunidad para poder contar lo que te ha pasado. Encuentra la copia de la llave de tus cadenas. Quizá puedas volver a seguir a tu corazón, la última vez te ayudó. Es una pena que estés ahí encerrado, esta noche lo mejor que podrías hacer es mirar a las estrellas. No te olvides de que la bala que está en tu interior es venenosa, mata lentamente. Date prisa y demuestra si mereces seguir con vida."

La cinta había terminado. Adam volvió a recordar la bala que le había disparado Lawrence. Empezó a dolerle de nuevo. Debía darse prisa. Se levantó, con la linterna en la mano, y busco en el retrete. Donde hace unas horas había encontrado las sierras y las fotos, encontró otra bolsa. La abrió y encontró otra sierra y un martillo. ¿De qué le serviría? Justo en ese momento oyó un ruido al otro lado del baño.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Buscó con la linterna y, asombrado, descubrió una figura negra. Estaba en un rincón y parecía llevar una túnica que le impedía ver quien era.

- ¿Hola¿Estás despierto?

- Si – respondió la misteriosa silueta

- ¿Quién eres?

- Ahora mi nombre no es lo importante

- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

- He despertado de repente y estaba aquí. No se cómo he llegado ni quién me ha hecho esto

- Mejor que no lo sepas. ¿Estás encadenado?

- Podría decirse que no puedo ser de mucha utilidad. Apenas puedo moverme, pero no veo donde están mis cadenas

- Deberías buscar a tu alrededor. Puede que haya una cinta que nos de pistas o algo que nos ayude a salir de aquí

Adam vio como el extraño, en la oscuridad, tanteaba para encontrar algo, pero sus deseos fueron en vano.

- Lo siento. No hay nada

- Busca bien. Debe haber algo. No creo que te hayan encerrado sin dejarte nada.

- Ya te he dicho que no hay nada

Tras unos momentos de silencios, Adam se fijó en su rostro.

- Quiero ver tu cara

- ¿Crees que lo importante ahora es verme la cara? No creo que te haga falta.

Adam no sabía si confiar en él. Le daba mala espina.

- ¿No serás el asesino?

- Por supuesto que no

- Bueno, pues debemos ayudarnos mutuamente para salir de aquí

Volvió a poner la cinta de nuevo y recordó una frase: "Es una pena que estés ahí encerrado, esta noche lo mejor que podrías hacer es mirar a las estrellas." Buscó desesperadamente en el techo, pero no encontró nada.

-¿Ves algo? – Le preguntó al extraño

- Nada

Tenía que intentar sacarle algo a ese hombre. Parecía esconder algo

- ¿Qué has hecho para llegar hasta aquí?

- ¿Cómo?

- El asesino parece elegir a sus víctimas cuidadosamente. Algo tienes que haber hecho para que te seleccionara a ti.

- Ahora mismo estoy muy confuso

- ¿Me vas a decir al menos tu nombre?

El hombre pareció pensarlo por unos momentos, como si no supiera ni su nombre

- Está bien. Me llamo Frank

Fin del capítulo 3. Gracias a Anabel por estar media hora diciendome nombres ingleses para el nuevo personaje aunque no me llenaran xD Reviews!


	4. El rastro de las estrellas

He subido dos capítulos seguidos, ya que tengo todo el fanfic ya hecho

**AFTER THE SCREAMS – CHAPTER 4**

Buscando desesperadamente en el techo, Adam parecía encontrarse cada vez peor. Le dolía cada vez más el brazo y desconfiaba cada vez más del extraño

- Frank¿Qué ha sido de tu vida estos últimos meses?

- No creo que tengas más de una hora de vida si tienes una bala dentro. ¿Ahora me preguntas por mi vida?

- Está bien…

Justo cuando Adam se volvió para seguir con su búsqueda, Frank empezó a hablar.

- No tengo mucha memoria de mi vida. Hace 7 años tuve un accidente y no recuerdo mucho de mi infancia. Me di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y estuve en coma varios años. Cuando me desperté recordaba poca cosa. Terminé los estudios y me metí en la carrera de periodismo. Ahora mismo estoy en paro, viviendo solo, porque mi padre me abandonó cuando era un crío y no me llevo muy bien con mi familia, pero de vez en cuando me proponen hacer un reportaje o algún trabajo de fotografía cuando otro periodista no puede. Hace unos meses, unos hombres esperaron en la puerta de mi casa y, como querían que les diera dinero y yo me negué, me hicieron un corte en la cara. Ingresé en el hospital, y entonces vi el corte. Me dijeron que se podía arreglar con un poco de cirugía pero que tal vez se me quedara cicatriz para siempre. En esos momentos me derrumbé. Mi vida era tan humillante que decidí hacer una locura, la última locura: suicidarme. Por supuesto, lograron pararme. Ahora me arrepiento pero, a veces, tendría ganas de volver a hacerlo.

Adam se quedó de piedra. Ya pensaba que su vida no tenía sentido y que le había pasado de todo, pero lo que este hombre contaba…

- Vaya, no se que decir…

- El psicólogo tampoco lo supo. No lo soportaba y me fugué del hospital, así que todavía tengo la marca. Por eso tengo la cara tapada, por vergüenza. Cuando la vida te da lo peor desde arriba, sólo te queda mirar a los lados y hacia abajo para encontrar el camino

De repente, a Adam se le iluminó la cara. La última frase que había dicho Frank… tenía sentido. Iluminó con la linterna a la pared que tenía al lado y bajo el espejo roto vio una pared llena de estrellas dibujadas con sangre. Parecía que estaban puestas en una línea. Siguió las estrellas por la pared y el suelo y, justo en la pared de enfrente, vio lo que el asesino quería que encontrara.

Fin del capítulo 4. Reviews… (Ya lo sé, soy una pesada, pero quiero saber si les está gustando :p)


	5. Últimos momentos

Aquí de nuevo con el fic. Aunque nadie me ha dejado más reviews sé que hay gente que lo lee :)

**AFTER THE SCREAMS – CHAPTER 5**

Lawrence, haciéndose el muerto, no sabía qué estaba haciendo la persona que se había acercado. Parecía estar dando vueltas, pero tenía miedo de abrir los ojos, por si acaso le pillara. Justo cuando no oyó pasos, se atrevió a abrirlos y vio allí de pie a la persona que creía muerta en el baño, e increíblemente la reconoció… ¡John¿Pero cómo había llegado hasta allí? Lawrence se quedó pensando. Todo empezó a encajar. Su voz, que en el hospital era apenas audible, coincidía con la de las cintas. Para inculparle, pudo conseguir su linterna. Nadie sabía más que él las personas que entraban y salían del hospital y lo que habían hecho, así él planeaba sus juegos y el perfil de las victimas se lo ofrecía el centro. Él estaba enfermo, pero sabía que lo que más quería era vivir como una persona normal.

John se dio la vuelta y se acercó a él. ¿Sabría que estaría vivo? Pareció ser que sí, ya que le tomó el pulso: era débil, pero ahí estaba

- Doctor, sé que está vivo. ¿Ha intentado engañarme y hacerme pensar que estaba muerto para así no hacerle nada, como lo intentó con el tabaco?

De repente, Lawrence, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, le agarró por el cuello, pero estaba muy débil, así que a John le costó poco quitarselo de encima. Intentó sacar la pistola, pero no la encontró

- No le queda mucho tiempo. ¿Ve su pie? No creo que viva más de un minuto.

En efecto, Lawrence estaba muy pálido y ya se encontraba en el suelo, sin fuerzas. Sintió que sus ojos se agotaban, pero no quería cerrar sus ojos. No hasta que volviera a ver a su familia. Fue en vano. Sintió que cerraba los ojos, por última vez

Fin del capítulo. Reviews!


	6. Poema del pasado

Como el capítulo 5 me pareció un poco corto, aquí el 6 o)

**AFTER THE SCREAMS – CHAPTER 6**

"Bobos e ineptos que no valoran la vida

Antes de que estuvieran a punto de perderla

Los hay quienes mueren en el intento

Da igual, la lección quiero que aprendan

Ojalá de mi enfermedad pueda curarse

Saber esto me alegra

A los que no quieren la vida

Seguro que no merecen pertenecerla"

Los dos hombres en el baño se quedaron de piedra. Tras el rastro de las estrellas, estaba escrito, con sangre, el poema. ¿Qué podía significar?

- Frank, gracias a ti hemos descubierto esto. Si no llegas a contarme lo que me has contado, tal vez no lo hubiera encontrado

Frank pareció sonreir desde el otro lado, pero no es seguro, bajo su capa no se sabe qué hace

- Bueno Adam¿se te ocurre qué puede significar el poema?

- No tengo ni idea, pero sabemos que lo escribió el asesino. Esa filosofía no puede ser de otra persona.

La linterna empezó a parpadear. Las pesadillas que Adam había tenido desde que encontró la linterna parecía que iban a hacerse realidad. ¿Cómo sería todo sin la linterna? La apagó para que no perdiera batería y buscó en los bolsillos de Zep por si casualidad tuviera una pila, aunque lo dudó.

- ¿Quién es ese hombre? Lo he visto antes.

- Un desgraciado. Quería matarnos a mi y a…

Volvió a recordar a Lawrence. Tardaba mucho, y con el pie así no sabía si habría llegado muy lejos. Eso le empujaba a ir más deprisa para salvarlo

- Nada, aquí no hay pilas, y no veremos nada si no tenemos luz

- Siento no tener nada aquí. Cuando salga, siempre llevaré conmigo dos pilas de repuestos, por si acaso

Si es que salía…

- Bueno, debemos pensar en el poema. ¿Para qué poner eso mientras estamos agonizando?

- Debe tener algo oculto. No creo que lo haya puesto para desahogarse

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero el qué es lo que importa ahora

Los dos se quedaron pensando, pero nada. Adam volvió a encender la linterna y la dirigió al poema escrito con sangre.

- Se refiere a nosotros, a todos los que hemos caído en sus trampas. El asesino está enfermo, creo que de una enfermedad sin cura, que mata lentamente. Él quiere vivir, pero piensa que hay gente que se burla de la vida. Por eso nos encierra. Creo que a ti te encerró por intentar suicidarte. A mí por ser simplemente una persona que cobra por seguir a otra y meterme en su intimidad.

- ¿En qué trabajas?

- Soy fotógrafo

- Ahh…

Frank empezó a pensar¿qué puede significar el poema? De repente, se acordó de algo de su pasado. Unas imágenes vinieron a su mente. Una habitación, él y su madre, haciendo un poema.

- No me gustan los poemas – decía el niño pequeño

- A veces pueden ser útiles – le contestó la madre

- ¿Útiles?

- Si, para esconder mensajes secretos

- Ooohhh…

- Si, mira, puedes poner el poema de forma que las primeras letras formen un mensaje. Mira:

A mi hijo quiero un montón

Más de lo que me cabe dentro

Observa bien esto

Recuerdas el nombre de este sentimiento

- ¡Sí! Forman la palabra "amor"

- Muy bien¿lo ves? Los poemas pueden ser divertidos

Frank regresó a la fría y dura realidad, como si hubiera chocado fuertemente con ella

- ¿Estás bien Frank?

- Si, si, muy bien. Creo que ya tengo la solución al poema. Parece que he recordado algo de mi infancia que me ha ayudado. ¿Sabes lo que es un anagrama?

Fin del capítulo. Y aquí está la pesada de nuevo diciendo… Reviews


	7. La solución del poema

Aquí el capitulo 7, he estado ocupada últimamente y por eso he tardado en subirlo, pero ya esta aquí.

Gracias de nuevo por dejar review Olimpia-mg. El otro día, no hace ni una semana, vi por fin Saw II. Ya se que el final de mi fic va a ser distinto a lo que se ve en la película, pero bueno igual os gusta tambien : )

**AFTER THE SCREAMS – CHAPTER 7**

"Bobos e ineptos que no valoran la vida

Antes de que estuvieran a punto de perderla

Los hay quienes mueren en el intento

Da igual, la lección quiero que aprendan

Ojalá de mi enfermedad pueda curarse

Saber esto me alegra

A los que no quieren la vida

Seguro que no merecen pertenecerla"

Así rezaba el poema que tenía Adam delante. Recordó lo que era un anagrama: era una colocación de los versos de un poema, de la que resulta otra palabra distinta. Así, cogió las primeras letras de los versos y se leía perfectamente lo que quería decir: "baldosas"

- Dios, Frank¿qué haría yo sin ti?

- He recordado algo de mi pasado, algo que no recordaba antes, desde que tuve el accidente… Tal vez me esté curando

En ese momento, a Adam le dolía mucho el brazo. Apenas podía moverlo. Se empezaba a encontrar muy agotado. Cogió el martillo, la linterna y buscó en las baldosas del suelo. Vio que una tenía una estrella dibujada, así que empezó a darle golpes con el martillo. Ya estaba media rota, y no le costó mucho esfuerzo romperla. Dentro, entre los escombros, estaba su salvación: la llave

Se dispuso a quitarse las cadenas, pero con miedo de que no fuera a funcionar. Saltó de alegría cuando descubrió que se abrían las cadenas y vió su tobillo rojo a causa de ellas. Por fin era libre.

- Vamos Frank, tenemos que salir de aquí y pedir ayuda.

Se acercaron a la puerta y la abrieron, pero para su sorpresa había un trozo de madera que impedía que salieran de ahí.

- Ahora sí que estamos perdidos

Adam se desesperó. Empujó y arañó tanto la puerta que sus uñas empezaron a romperse, cayéndosele una.

- La sierra. En la puerta hay un hueco por el que la sierra puede caber perfectamente.

Adam cogió la sierra del principio y empezó a cortar. Le llevó bastante tiempo, ya que el tablón no era muy fino y su brazo le dolía. Abriendo ya la segunda puerta, Adam agarró por el brazo a Frank y le ayudó a salir, aunque no sabía qué le pasaba.

Pequeñito pero bastante intrigante. No tardaré mucho en subir los últimos 2 capítulos y terminar el fic. Venga a ver si hay alguien más que lo lee y me dejan reviews : P


	8. Descubriendo la verdad

_Capítulo 8. Gracias por todo Olympia-mg, si no fuera por ti seguro que me habría desanimado y hubiera dejado la historia a la mitad xD. Estoy pensando el tema de mi próximo fan fic, así que tardaré un poco en hacerlo, pero seguramente seguiré escribiendo ; ) Y gracias_ _también greedo-samapor_ _leer. Ya se que hago los fics bastante cortos pero prefiero mantener el suspense con bastantes capítulos cortos quea que se acabe a los 3 capítulos por ser más largos : )_

**AFTER THE SCREAMS – CHAPTER 8**

Adam y Frank iban juntos por una calle. Se veía claramente como un rastro de sangre les indicaba la salida. Vieron dos hombres yaciendo en el suelo y un tercero de pie, cerca de ellos. Le costaba mantenerse de pie y estaba apoyado en una valla.

- Hola Adam, veo que has salido conseguir, enhorabuena.

- ¿Por qué encerraste esta vez a Frank allí dentro?

- ¿Frank¿Quién es Frank?

- La persona que estaba conmigo. No se podía mover. ¿Lo drogaste o algo parecido?

- Yo no he encerrado a ninguna persona después de cerrar la puerta

- Pero… si ha estado todo el tiempo conmigo. Gracias a él he conseguido salir.

- Creo que ya se lo que te pasa. Llevas tanto tiempo encerrado y has visto tantas cosas que has empezado a perder la razón.

- ¡No! Míralo, está aquí, de pie, conmigo

- No hay nadie

- ¿Cómo que no hay nadie?

Adam estaba seguro de que Frank estaba ahí. Lo estaba ayudando a mantenerse de pie, pero nadie lo veía. Se volvió a fijar en las personas del suelo. Vio el cadáver del policía y, a su lado, el de Lawrence. No pudo evitar un grito de desesperación y cayó al suelo.

- ¡Lo has matado!

- Te equivocas. Él decidió morir, y con el pie así era posible llegar muy lejos

Adam sintió el veneno de la bala. Cayó al suelo y retorciéndose de dolor miró para Frank. Se estaba quitando la capucha, pero no llegó a verle. Mientras se le nublaba la vista, John llegó hasta él y le dijo lo último que escucharía de su boca:

- Has logrado salir con vida, pero dentro de poco te darás cuenta del precio que ha tenido...

Todas las emociones que había vivido en un solo día le hicieron caer desmayado una vez más.

_Fin del capítulo. ¡Solo queda uno!_


	9. El diario de Adam

**AFTER THE SCREAMS – CHAPTER 9**

"No sé qué día es. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve encerrado en el baño. Sólo sé que sigo vivo, pero me estoy dando cuenta el precio que tuve que pagar. Me he levantado y estaba tumbado en una cama, con el brazo vendado. Esto parece ser un hospital. Una enfermera ha venido y se ha puesto a llorar. Dijo que el hospital no sería lo mismo sin el doctor Gordon. Sí, está muerto. Dicen que me quedaré unos días y luego me llevaran a otra planta, cuando mejore. Me han dado este diario y me han dicho que escriba mis pensamientos todos los días, para saber cómo me ha afectado todo lo que me ha pasado"

"Los médicos me han dicho que escribir el diario me podría ayudar, así que continuaré. Me han trasladado a una habitación nueva. Estoy solo en ella. Parece que el brazo me va bien aunque todavía duele un poco. También han venido unos policíasinterrogándome acercadelasesino, pero no lo recuerdo muy bien, así que les he dicho poca cosa. Todavía no sé qué ha sido de Frank"

"Hoy he tenido una visita. Ha venido Frank. No hemos hablado mucho. Seguía con su capucha, igual de sucia que la última vez que lo vi, en el baño. Se ha ido pronto y los médicos han estado diciendo que son imaginaciones mías, que Frank no existe y que es mi mente la que crea lo crea, pero sé que no puede ser verdad, que él es de carne y hueso. Anoche empecé a tener pesadillas. Los médicos se asustaron porque decían que me había pasado toda la noche gritando y temblando"

"Hoy he oído decir a un médico que voy empeorando conforme pasan los días. No lo entiendo, mi brazo cada vez me duele menos. Han venido unos psicólogos a hablar conmigo. Son bastantes simpáticos pero no me entienden, ellos no saben lo que es pasar un día encerrado en un baño abandonado."

"Hoy ha venido de nuevo Frank. Dicen que lo persiguen y que no volverá más. Me despedí de él. Hoy también me han llevado a otra planta, lo que ésta me da mucho miedo. Es muy oscura y parece que está abandonada. La gente grita por las noches y están todos locos. No puedo dormir, y cuando lo consigo sigo teniendo esas horribles pesadillas. Apenas como, vivo rodeado de genteque sufre y grita y ya no tengo a nadie."

"Hoy me he levantado y he sabido que iba a ser el último día de mi vida, estaba seguro. El enfermero ha entrado y me ha dejado, sin querer, uno de los cuchillos de metal y no de los de plástico que siempre me deja. Ya no puedo aguantar más. Hoy sé que es mi último día. Incluso cuando me corto las venas veo mancharsela últimapáginade sangre."

_TERMINADOO! Gracias a quien lo ha leído y espero que os haya gustado : )_


End file.
